


*gasp* and they were husbands

by Hestias_Hotel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Man shaped beings, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, They are clearly married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestias_Hotel/pseuds/Hestias_Hotel
Summary: Fluffy stuff, clearing out my drafts kinda.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	*gasp* and they were husbands

Everything felt off about today. And as much as he tried, Crowley couldn’t settle down.   
Aziraphale noticed the commotion in the bedroom, so he peered inside. The demon was splayed out across the bed, moving to a new position every so often.  
Azi realized Crowley was trying to get up. Not that he couldn’t, he was just very stubborn in doing so.  
The Angel stepped beyond the door frame and waited by the other’s feet. “You ok dear?” He asked gently.  
Crowley nodded, stretched, and lazily sat up.  
“It’s just…” He tried responding but ended up trailing off. He didn’t know where he was going with this conversation, so he didn’t bother talking.

Aziraphale waited patiently by the foot of the bed for Crowley’s ‘morning brain’ to wear off.   
“Are you hungry, my dear? I can throw a pot of coffee on.”  
“M’ not that hungry.” He hissed.  
The Angel wasn’t so pleased with the answer.   
“Ill start a cup for you. Cranky pants.”

While Aziraphale did that, Crowley stumbled to his closet and carefully started to pick. Out of all the outfits he could wear, be opted for a more masculine side of the spectrum. Which included a black tank top, bomber jacket, and ripped acid wash jeans.

He got a good look at himself in the mirror. And sighed in disgust.   
He usually went for gender neutral clothes. Yes these were, but it was too masculine for his tastes for today.   
The balance felt off.   
He opted to change something else.

“Rather handsome I’d say.” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley sighed and glanced up at him.  
“Pretty too?”   
Azi nodded. Then opened his arms for a quick hug. The demon quickly returned the hug.  
“Stunning. Absolutely breathtaking. I love every inch of you.” He muttered into the being’s ear.  
“Bastard.” Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale’s plump little bastard hands migrated south. Crowley squirmed under his embrace, but never moved away.  
Suddenly there was a small gasp. “These don’t feel like boxers,” The bastard teased.  
“Just kiss me.” The demon leaned in and took what was his. Azi had absolutely no problem with this and moved closer. Soon enough their bodies were pressed together. Crowley’s hands cupped his jaw.   
The kiss itself lasted longer than they expected. But it was sweet and tender.  
Unbenounced to Crowley, Aziraphale toyed with the waistband of his rather loose-fitted jeans.  
“Are we frisky today, angel?” He purred.  
Azi’s hands stopped dead in their tracks. His eyes shifted back up to meet Crowley’s.  
“How could I help it? Look at you…”  
The angel was such a flirt if he was in the right mood. And frankly, Crowley secretly loved his protectiveness. 

“Crowley Dear, could you come here for a moment?” A voice came from the other room. The demon threw the antique picture book carelessly on the floor, jumping to attention. He clambered towards the call.  
“Ah there you are. Could you give me a hand?” Aziraphale peaked out from behind the held tower of boxes held in his hands. The demon quickly nodded and grabbed the first few boxes on the top of the stack.  
“Thank you, love.” Aziraphale chirped.  
The demon kept hold of the boxes til’ they were taken back.  
Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale was just about to close the shop when he heard something shatter in the other room. Without a second thought, he followed the sound. He raced over to find Crowley, panicked, on his knees, trying to pick up glass shards of the floor.  
“Dear boy?”  
Shit. Crowley thought. He hoped he wouldn’t hear the shatter.  
He tried sweeping the broken pieces into his hand, injuring himself on the way.  
“Stop it. Let me help you.” The angel bent down to help, Miracling in a broom and dustpan.  
“Im sorry, it just… slipped from my hands.”  
“It’s alright.”  
Once the glass was swept up and snapped out of existence, He started to tend to the demon’s hands.  
“Why’d you use your hands? They're all cut up.”  
“-still sorry.” Crowley mumbered.  
The corners of Aziraphale’s mouth bowed upwards. He held the demon’s hands in his own as he started to move near the bathroom.  
“Oh shush, you old serpent. Now let’s get you patched up.”

“You know you could have just miracled me healed.” Crowley pointes out obviously.   
“Yes, I could have. But I like to peel the packaging on the plasters.”  
The demon couldn’t help but smile at that.   
“But these ones?” He wiggled his fingers, seeing the Winnie the Pooh design ripple with his movements.  
“I have you know, that bear right there,” the angel pointed to the plaster. “Is a large part of kids early literature. And a very wonder read, might I add.”   
“Or he’s just cute and marketable.”

Night was drawing near and the two beings decided to have a movie night.  
They weren’t really sure what they were watching, but that didn’t bother them a bit.

Then movie night began to turn into whisper sweet nothings into the other’s ear. Which wasn’t a problem either.  
Aziraphale put his head on Crowley’s chest and listened to the rise and fall of his chest.  
“Darling, have I ever told you that your the only one I’ve ever truly get along with-“  
“Wow. Hard to believe.” The demon’s butted in, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Aziraphale swatted his chest lightly. “Let me finish, bastard.”  
“I mean… angels. Of course nothing was genuine, it was like work after all. And humans can only comprehend so much. I’m just glad I have you. I guess.” He muttered softly. He felt a hand climb up and toy with his hair.  
“Love you too, dove.”

They ended up getting half way through that movie until both of them were fast asleep in eachothers arms.

Aziraphale’s eyes drifted open and suddenly a blinding light came from the other side.  
He soon realized where he was.  
‘Hello, Aziraphale.’ A voice all too familiar appeared from behind.  
“G-Gabriel, what brings you here?” The principality gulped.  
“You know why your here, you’ve been a bit of a-“  
“-Fallen angel, haven’t you?” Uriel’s voice butted in.  
“Of course not! I’ve been doing my job, holy holy things.” The lesser angel pled. But to no avail, his cries were not answered.  
“Hm. Our expectations for you were never high to begin with anyways.”  
“Ah yes. Our little brother is a pretty big failure, isn’t he.”  
Aziraphale jerked at the bindings that appeared around his wrists.  
“I’m not! I’m just as good as all of you!” He cried out.  
Gabriel gave him an unimpressed face and continued the torment.   
“What have I done to deserve this?” Aziraphale shouted.  
“Listen to me you pathetic, no good use of a celestial being. Mother would not be proud of you.”  
“No.”  
“No what?”  
“That’s not true. She-“

“...Made you fallen.” The archangel muttered under his breath. Just loud enough to hear.  
Aziraphale’s body stilled in shock.

Aziraphale’s body shot up as far as it could go. But he couldn’t move past that. In the panic of undetermined reality, he fought against the force.  
“Hey hey hey hey…” a hushed voice called from the darkness.  
“Zira. Shhh it’s alright.” Crowley’s voice soothed. Warm arms snakes around the angel’s plump sides.  
“It’s ok.” Crowley sighed, his eyes half lidded and just couldn’t seem to stay open.  
“It...it-“ The angel tried to reply but the demon just shushed him gently.

No more words were exchanged. It was just a calm, comfortable silence and gradually lulled the two beings back to sleep. Holding each other tighter that when they began


End file.
